Chinese patent with Application No. 201110146250.2 discloses a coaxial connector, including a second case, a fixed terminal and a movable terminal. The fixed terminal and the movable terminal are embedded into the second case through an insert molding process. The fixed terminal and the movable terminal are lapped and respectively embedded in two opposite side faces of the second case, and have substantially the same upper and lower positions. The movable terminal includes a base portion, an elastic arm portion formed by folding upwards from a middle portion of a side edge of the base portion, a contact portion formed by extension of the end of the elastic arm portion, and a fixing portion extending from another side edge of the base portion. The second case has a bridging portion corresponding to the fixing portion. When a test probe inserts the coaxial connector, the test probe presses the elastic arm downwards, the contact portion moves toward a direction away from the fixed terminal and disconnects from the fixed terminal. Meanwhile, the elastic arm moves downwards under the action of the pushing force of the test probe, with the elastic arm butting against the fixing portion and the fixing portion butting against the bridging portion, the movable terminal is blocked to be unable to continuously move, so as to avoid that plastic deformation occurs in the elastic arm of the movable terminal due to excessive downward movement of the movable terminal. However, as the movable terminal needs to be separately provided with a structure, that is, the fixing portion, to prevent excessive downward movement of the movable terminal, thus the structure of the movable terminal is complex. Further, the movable terminal has a large sheet punching area, which wastes materials.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.